Semiconductor light emitting devices, such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes, are widely used for many applications. As is well known to those having skill in the art, a semiconductor light emitting device includes a semiconductor light emitting element having one or more semiconductor layers that are configured to emit coherent and/or incoherent light upon energization thereof. As is well known to those having skill in the art, a light emitting diode or laser diode generally includes a diode region on a microelectronic substrate. The microelectronic substrate may be, for example, gallium arsenide, gallium phosphide, alloys thereof, silicon carbide and/or sapphire. Continued developments in LEDs have resulted in highly efficient and mechanically robust light sources that can cover the visible spectrum and beyond. These attributes, coupled with the potentially long service life of solid state devices, may enable a variety of new display applications, and may place LEDs in a position to compete with the well entrenched incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Published United States Patent Application No. 2002/0123164, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein as if set forth in its entirety, describes light emitting diodes that include a substrate having first and second opposing faces and that is transparent to optical radiation in a predetermined wavelength range and that is patterned to define, in cross-section, a plurality of pedestals that extend into the substrate from the first face towards the second face. A diode region on the second face is configured to emit light in the predetermined wavelength range, into the substrate upon application of voltage across the diode region. A mounting support on the diode region, opposite the substrate is configured to support the diode region, such that the light that is emitted from the diode region into the substrate, is emitted from the first face upon application of voltage across the diode region. The first face of the substrate may include therein a plurality of grooves that define a plurality of triangular pedestals in the substrate. The grooves may include tapered sidewalls and/or a beveled floor. The first face of the substrate also may include therein an array of via holes. The via holes may include tapered sidewalls and/or a floor.
In GaP light emitting devices, the devices have been conventionally singulated using a two-step sawing process. To define a mesa of the GaP device, a first series of wide saw blade saw cuts is made in a wafer of GaP device and then the saw cuts are etched using a GaP aqueous etchant to remove damage from the saw cut. Subsequent saw cuts are then made using a thinner saw blade to singulate the GaP devices.
Techniques for dry etching laser light cut light emitting diodes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,477, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference as if set forth fully herein.